I'll Be Here For You
by multixwriter
Summary: A Hotch/Prentiss Ship one shot. Just a little fluff and romance with a small dash of Hotch's vulnerable side.


Emily wasn't one to usually stay late at the BAU, but the case they were working on seemed to keep her in her chair over her working hours daily.

She obviously didn't mind, aside from fact that she only had an empty house to go home to. The case files kept her with the ones she cared deeply about; her team. Even if they don't show it sometimes, they all know they all care and support each other. Even in their darkest times.

She had a perfect veiw into Hotch's office from her desk, noticing how he was lifelessly staring at the papers on his desk like he was in a trance. It had been hard on him to see Hailey die, his mind not totally in control.

She had been staring too long, so she quickly looked back down to her papers, her desk a scattered mess. Her hands had gotten shaky, as she fumbled to put the papers in order. She didn't understand her sudden burst of nervousness, like a child who just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing.

"Hey Em? You alright?" JJ asks, her to go bag packed and ready for her to leave. Emily looked up and forced a smile. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just tired is all-" Emily says, and JJ purses her lips.

"Don't stay too long. It's a long flight to California tomorrow-" JJ says and she nods. She watches Jennifer leave, and turns back to Hotch's office. He had his head in his palms, his knee bouncing like a nervous tick. All she wanted to do was get up and comfort him.

She knew she was his subordinate, and any issue that wasn't professional wasn't to be brought up during working hours at the BAU. Only, this time it seemed different. Like it was an urge to tell the dark haired chief it was going to be okay.

Only, she wasnt sure if it was. He was a single parent of a four year old boy; one who he rarely sees due to his long hours at the BAU. She found herself standing, her legs pushing her up the stairs to his office.

She gently opened the door, her fingers shaking again. "Sir? I couldn't help but notice you were still here. Is everything alright?" Her voice softly floated out, causing his head to look up at her.

His facial features were worn down, his eyes tired and heavy. He looked like he was defeated; like he was void of any emotion. Death will do that to a person.

"Prentiss. I'm fine, thank you. Why are you still here?" he asks, trying to straighten himself out; present himself as professional.

"I have some paperwork to finish before our flight into San Deigo. Are you sure you're fine?" she asks, stepping in. "Do you need anything? Coffee?"

"I'm fine, Prentiss. You should be headed home its well after hours and its a long flight tomorrow. We need our team in ship shape to figure this case out-" Hotch says, and she nods, biting her cheek.

"Of course-" she says turning to leave. Just as she's about to close the door, she turns back toward him. "Its okay to feel sad, Hotch. Its a natural human instinct when coping with extreme loss. Its unhealthy to keep strong feelings bottled inside. Don't be afraid to express your feelings; we're all here for you. I'm here for you-"

She meets Hotch's pained expression, his lips pursing in defeat. "I'm not good with expressing feelings, Prentiss." he says and she bites the corner of her cheek. "You don't have to be. All you have to know is that if you need anything, all of us here at the BAU will be more than willing to help you. Just say the word and we'll be there."

"Thank you, Emily."

She smiled when he said her first name, and gave him a curt nod, her fingers locked on the door handle. "Just one thing, before you go-" Hotch says, and she turns fully back to him and nods for him to go on.

"Will it get easier?"

The simple question was enough to spin the wheels in her own head, as she pondered his question. "It depends on how you decide to cope."

He met her gaze, his cold intensity igniting a bonfire within her. "If you decide to lock yourself away from the ones still here, it won't get easier. But if you focus on what you have and not dwell on what you don't, you'll end up forgetting why you were even sad at all; the painful memory will become one that you cherish. One that reminds you that youre still here, alive and breathing. A reminder that you're making her proud-"

Emily felt her voice grow lower as she continued to speak, until her voice was just a mere whisper. Referring to Hailey was enough to send her nerves on haywire, afraid Hotch would snap. Only, when he looked up, he looked relieved.

"A reminder that you're making me proud."

She knew broadcasting her feelings to the most unsentimental man she's ever met was a terrible idea, yet her lips moved faster then her brain.

And that never happened.

She was surprised when he got up, his once greiven expression replaced with an unreadable mask. She couldn't tell if he was coming to escort her, or verbally chastise her for being unprofessional. The few seconds it took for him to stand in front of her was enough to eat away at any common sense and dignity she had left.

She opened her mouth to profusely apologize, and not so subtly call herself an idiot for crossing boundaries. She already had a speech forming in her head, that included pleading for this conversation to never exist and blaming it on her lack of sleep and proper hydration. But it was cut short when a warm, soft pair of lips were on hers, making her forget why she was panicking in the first place.

His arms held hers at her sides, pulling her against him as his lips molded with hers. It was assertive yet meaningful, proving that SSA Aaron Hotchner truly had a sensitive side; maybe even a romantic one. She gave back as much as he was giving, until the necessity for air became crucial.

She pulled back with a slight waver in her step, her head swirling around on cloud 9. He looked almost genuinely happy, as much as Hotch could look happy, his hands still clutching onto hers. "Sometimes I feel like I'm loosing myself; loosing my control. But, then I have you, and the team to look forward too, and I find myself again. I feel like, just maybe, I can be myself again. The Aaron Hotchner who hasn't experienced grief first and second hand. The Aaron Hotchner who doesn't see torn up bodies daily, and then has to find the person responsible for it. I feel like maybe I can start over again, and you made me realize it was possible-"

Emily met his stare, her heart swelling twice its size. She knew he had gone through a lot, more than she could ever imagine. She just let a smile grace her lips, as his finger ran down her palm.

"We're only human. We break, we cry, we grieve. But the special thing is that we bounce back; we are able to find happiness and closure through the trauma. Because we're meant to live. Not dwell on the ones who aren't-" Emily murmured and he nodded, looking at his shoes, dropping her hands reluctantly.

"I realize that now, and I really appreciate that you showed me it." Hotch smiled a little, his close proximity still hazing her brain. "I _am_ a professional in human behavior and analysis-" she says with a smile, making him chuckle.

"Good night, Prentiss. The jet leaves at 7 am tomorrow-"

Emily smiled and nodded, taking a step back. "Good night, _Hotchner._ Ill be here." She smiled over her shoulder as she shut his door, feeling something in her veins she hadnt felt in a long time.

And she had a feeling that it wouldnt be going away anytime soon.

 **Ah! I love love** ** _love_ Hotch and Emily as a ship.**

 **With that being said, I just wrote this little thing on a whim, because these two seem like complete hardasses but are actually so soft.**

 **I just started binge watching criminal minds, and Im not ashamed to say that im not sorry.**

 **Whoops.**

 **Reveiw?**


End file.
